1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt clip for detachably fixing a cellular phone, and in particular to a belt clip for detachably fixing a cellular phone in which a cellular phone or a cellular phone casing is detachably fixed at a user's belt.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, the number of cellular phone users sharply increases. Almost cellular phone users store the cellular phones in a backpack or a handbag. So, when someone calls, it is possible to easily take out and answer the phone. Many cellular phone users prefer to fix the cellular phone at a waist belt due to many conveniences.
In the case that a cellular phone is fixed at a waist belt, a belt clip is needed. The Korean utility model registration No. 20-0424288(Filed on Aug. 10, 2006) “Belt clip for fixing cellular phone” is disclosed. According to the above prior art, a fixing structure between a cellular phone or a cellular phone casing and a belt clip comprises an insertion opening which is integrally attached to a back surface of a cellular phone or a cellular phone casing, with a slide type insertion groove being formed at left and right ends of a center portion; a vertical concave part in which first and second slide rails are formed at left and right sides in a double structure so that a belt clip being opposite to the insertion opening is integrally engaged in such a way that a center portion of the insertion groove is inserted; an operation piece in which an intermediate part having a lower end bent forwards and formed by cutting one end of the concave part in a U shape is elastically supported with respect to a fixed center end; a plate which includes a protrusion rotation part which is integrally protruded from a spring groove formed on a concave part of an upper end of the operation piece and a back surface of the concave part of the plate; an operation groove which is supported by a first slide groove corresponding to an inner side of the concave part, with a bent lower end of the operation piece being inserted into the same and being protruded; a pusher which has a spring groove being opposite to the above spring groove; a plate spring which is disposed in the opposite groves, with its upper and lower ends being fixed in each groove; and a clip which can rotate at a certain angle in an inserted state so that a protrusion rotation part is not disengaged.
However, according to the conventional belt clip, the engagement between the cellular phone and the cellular phone casing may not be easily disengaged when it is needed to use the cellular phone. The numbers of the manufacturing processes and parts may increase owing to its complexity, so that manufacturing is very costly.